Television broadcasting is a linear medium that is temporally delivered. With advances in technology, such as video cassette recorders and digital video recorders (DVR), television viewers have been able to change the temporal nature of television broadcasting.
DVRs may record or store television programming content onto a hard drive, for instance. Also, DVRs have the ability to skip to previous or next chapters within the programming content through a remote control button.
However, index data to indicate placement of program segments (e.g., chapters) and placement of advertisements throughout a program is often not transmitted with the broadcast. Further, content providers may try to obscure the transitions between advertisements and program segments, or between advertisements themselves, such that automatic chapter recognition by the DVR may be difficult.